The Princess of Cinders- Revamped
by Rhine Lei
Summary: You've read Cinderella, you know her story well, but you've never read it quite like this. Imagine a Prince traumatized by war, a step mother bent on becoming part of the royal house hold, a step sisters with a taste for blood and chaos, and laws that will keep Ella and the Prince apart. How can Ella give her heart away, when she doesn't even belong to herself?
1. Chapter 1

The whip tore into Ella's pale flesh, and she hissed in pain, trying her best not to scream. The Punisher would only beat her that much harder. You could see it in his face, how much he loved his "justice". The crowd gathered in the square to watch. Servants either looked on in horror or with smug satisfaction that it wasn't them.

Her stepmother's eyes were dark as they locked onto Ella's. Unlike the other nobleman who barely noticed, she was amused by her situation. Her cold brown eyes were calculating. No doubt she was hoping he would hit her face at some point. She'd love to see a scar across her cheek, or better yet, if she lost an eye.

Her hair was coming undone from its braid. Blond strands were clinging to the sweat and blood on her back. The front of her dress hung on her shoulders loosely, while the reverse was being torn to shreds. That's what she got for wearing her nicest clothing to town today. She was hoping to see _him_. Now she prayed he would stay far away.

Her oldest stepsister chuckled as she watched a tear fall down Ella's cheek. Despite her efforts to stay strong, there was no stopping it.

"That'll teach you to steal _Cinderella._" Lucy mocked.

Another blow came and she muffled a cry in to her shoulder.

The younger of the two, Adriana, looked on from the shadows. She didn't understand why watching gave her so much pleasure. Every time the girl screamed at or grunted it brought a little smile to her lips.

She first discovered this dark secret when Ella's father died. She'd been too young to remember her own. The others cried, but Adriana sat as still as stone. The body fascinated her. The array of emotion on everyone's faces both baffled and intrigued her. She felt so little herself and didn't understand how people walked around _feeling_ every day. Sometimes she wanted to see the expressions. They ended the boredom that filled her life.

She'd slipped the broach into Ella's dress just to see what would happen. 20 lashes was her punishment, one for every shilling the item cost.

The palace guards searched her, making a big show of it for the people to see. 'Setting an example' was what they called. The truth was they took pleasure in the humiliation. Ella didn't protest because it would only make things worse.

That's what _he_ never understood. It didn't matter who _he_ was. Ella's station was what defined things, defined them. She heard the horses behind her and panicked. When the next blow came she wasn't prepared and she shouted.

The Punisher chuckled, "About time. You're a tough little thing."

He followed with another blow that was even harder. She fell forward with a scream. She heard the whip rise again, but instead of feeling the blow she heard, "STOP!"

_He _had come.

_**Alright, everyone! This is the official place to see changes and give feed back on my newest full length novel The Princess of Cinders. Please keep in mind I will NOT be placing the whole story on here, and it will only be up for a short time. You'll get sneak peeks and testers so I can get feedback from you all on the story. This was born because of you all and I'd like your input on how you think the story is going. Every now and then I'll give you snippets from the story and hints on what's happening with characters. Thank you all, please R&R and tell everyone they can have live input on a novel that is currently being written.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Punisher was mid swing, and Ella heard someone run forward to block her. When she turned around _he _lifted his forearm to catch the straps. It wrapped around his fine clothing, surly bruising the skin, but not cutting anything. She couldn't hold back the sigh of relief.

"What's the meaning of this?"

The Punisher cleared his throat, "The servant girl was caught stealing. I'm only carrying out orders."

Lucy ran forward eagerly, "Our servant was caught stealing, your highness. We thought it only right to see her punished to the full extent."

Ella was the only one close enough to The Prince to hear the angry growl in his chest. The squeaking of his leather gloves told her he was flexing a fist. His boots sounded on the wooden platform as he walked in front of her. She stared at the metal buckle.

When they'd first met only a few weeks before, she'd studied the Princes boots then too. Was she losing consciousness as she remembered little details that made almost no difference?

She'd worked at the woodpile that morning. Her limbs ached from chopping as she carried back the firewood. Ella had tripped just as the clock struck 11. She grumbled in annoyance. She'd started early today to prevent falling behind, but it seemed she was always doomed to displease her step family no matter how hard she tried.

Ella had ridiculously small feet. Perhaps most would assume this made her graceful or dainty, but no. There was just not enough surface area for her to get a good foothold when she walked. This did not mean that she was not graceful in other ways. As long as she stayed clear of objects blocking her path she moved quite well.

She was just about to pick up the last log when someone screeched from a window, "Cinderella!"

Jumping, the logs flew to the ground yet again. She could hear the list of chores being screeched at her by three different voices.

With a heaving sigh her blond curls were puffed away from her face, "Lord knows the earth will shatter if you have to dress yourself!" she called to the empty forest. Mimicking their obnoxious voices she mumbled, "Cinderella do this, Cinderella do that. Cinderella, Cinderella-"

"Cinderella?" A man's voice asked.

For the third time that morning she'd dropped her pile of wood, and it angered her to no end.

"Oh for heaven's sake, what is it?" She barked at him, turning around. When she took in the intruder's appearance she blushed furiously. He was tall and _very _handsome. His black hair was neatly trimmed and swept away from his face. That's when she noticed his boots. They were wall made. They probably cost more than all her clothing combined.

The man took in the young ladies appearance. She wore old, tattered clothing but carried herself with an air of nobility. Though she had smudges on her skin he could see that she was breathtakingly beautiful. Despite her annoyed tone he was intrigued.

Looking amused he repeated, "Your name is Cinderella?"

She wrung her hands, embarrassed. "Well… actually it's Ella. My stepsisters call me that because I tend to get soot on my face when I sit too close to the fire."

"I see," He smiled, "Cinder-Ella."

"I'm sorry, are you a Lord?" She asked with her head bowed respectfully. He was well dressed with a long coat and a sturdy sword by his side. Even his boots looked expensive.

He raised an eyebrow, "You've never seen me before?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I had," She replied, cheekily.

He chuckled, "Sorry. A prince is not used to young women not recognizing him."

Snapping her head up Cinderella's mouth dropped. Had she truly been short with the _Prince _twice? "Forgive me," She begged, dropping into a low curtsy, "I didn't know it was you, your highness."

He clucked his tongue, "None of that."

"I'm sorry?" She looked up, confused.

"Had I known you would stop snapping at me, I would have lied. Don't make me order you to forget what I said." He replied, bending to help gather the items she had dropped.

"Oh please! I can get that!" She quickly tried to take them from him.

"Nonsense, I've seen how effective your gathering has been." He teased.

Narrowing her eyes at him she crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you been spying on me?"

He held up one hand in surrender while the other held the logs, "A man cannot help what he sees. Although I must tell you, you have a very nice ankle, even when it is injured."

It was the second time that day he had genuinely shocked her and he couldn't help but notice the smile that she tried hard to fight. Even annoyed, she liked him, and was a bit flattered.

"Do you always go around stalking defenseless young ladies in the woods?" She laughed.

"Does nothing ever upset you? Despite everything that has happened today you have yet to frown." He looked into her eyes, sincerely interested in this answer.

It was the first time she thought about it. A contemplative look came over her face as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "Very little happy things have come my way, Sire. I simply try to find the good in everything."

The Prince softened. That was not the answer he had expected. Guilt flooded him when he realized he had taken off into the woods that morning after arguing with his father about marriage. He'd felt like things couldn't get worse for him, while this young woman, who had seemingly nothing, worked hard to enjoy every day.

Cinderella looked up at his surprisingly gentle expression. She shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "Are you alright, your highness?"

"Call me Charming." He breathed so she almost didn't hear him.

"Charming?" She looked at him in disbelief. Had she heard him right?

"_Charles_" He corrected.

With a sly grin she took the pile of wood from him and teased, "I think I like Prince Charming better."

She began walking toward the Chateau, knowing she would be in trouble if she didn't get back to work. He watched her go with a smile.

"Can I see you again?" He called.

She stopped, looking back at him in surprise for the third time that day. "You are not like other Princes are you?"

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, laughing.

"I guess so."

"I'll come back tomorrow?" She nodded and didn't glance back until she heard him say, "It was nice meeting you… Ella."

It was the first time in years someone had called her that. Then she'd been excited to see him again. Now she silently prayed he would just leave.

The Prince stepped forward and addressed the Punisher, "Is this right? Whipping a girl for such a small thing?"

"It's not small to the shop keeper, highness." Lady Manecant's voice sounded sickly sweet as she addressed him.

"Did anyone see her take it?"

She closed her eyes. _Please stop talking._

A guard came forward, "It was in her dress."

The Prince sucked in a breath, "_You_ searched her?"

The guard cleared his throat, "It had to be done, Sire. She's only a servant after all."

Kneeling down slowly, Ella felt the fabric of The Prince's gloves under her chin as he lifted her face to look at him. No doubt it was smudged with dirt and tears. His familiar green eyes stared at her. Anger was behind them as he searched her features.

So softly it was barely more than a breath she asked, "Please don't."

His eyes narrowed for only a moment. It was the only sign he'd heard her, "What's your name?"

The crowd watched him speak to her as though he'd never paid attention to a servant in his life. His eyes never left her face.

"She's known as Cinderella, your highness." Adriana offered.

"I don't see the problem, Sire. The girl is mine after all and I wish to see her punished." Lady Manecant's words made him clench his jaw. Would he never understand?

"It was my fault, Sire." Ella said loudly, "I deserve this."

Breath hissed out of his nose, "How many more lashings does she have?"

"Twelve, highness." The Punisher said.

"I can't just stand by, Ella." His lips hardly moved as he whispered.

"You'll only make it worse." She begged.

Stubbornly, he stood and walked over to the shop keeper. He shoved twelve coins into his hand.

"The broach is returned and you've been paid in blood and gold. Is this not enough?"

The man looked over at Ella for a moment, "Yes, Sire. I'm sure the girl has learned her lesson."

Unlike The Prince, the shop keeper knew better than to try to defend Ella. It would only infuriate the guard and her Stepmother. Walking to The Punisher, the Prince took the keys from his hands and knelt to unlock the chains at Ella's wrists.

Her dress was in tatters as she tried to stand. She faltered, refusing to reach for Charles' offered hand.

"Prince, you need to leave." Ella breathed. He didn't react. Loud enough for the others to hear she said, "You're kindness is wasted on one like me, Sire. I will never be able to repay it."

He took a step back and nodded formally, "Cary on."

As he returned to his carriage, she watched him leave with a heavy heart. Ella stepped down from the platform. The shopkeeper approached and draped a shawl over her back gently.

"Don't!" Ella insisted, "I can't pay you."

"We both know it wasn't you. The Prince gave me more than enough to replace this."

A tear slid down her face again, "Thank you."

Walking to her family's carriage, Lady Manecant snapped, "You're not getting blood all over the seats. You can walk home."

Before she could protest, the driver clacked the reins and they were gone. Ella didn't mind the time to herself, but it took almost an hour to get home when she wasn't injured. Groaning, she started the long walked back to the manner.

_**Alright, everyone! This is the official place to see changes and give feed back on my newest full length novel The Princess of Cinders. Please keep in mind I will NOT be placing the whole story on here, and it will only be up for a short time. You'll get sneak peeks and testers so I can get feedback from you all on the story. This was born because of you all and I'd like your input on how you think the story is going. Every now and then I'll give you snippets from the story and hints on what's happening with characters. Thank you all, please R&R and tell everyone they can have live input on a novel that is currently being written.**_


End file.
